Three wheeled scooters find wide application in law enforcement where, because of their relative agility and economy of operation, they find use in enforcing parking regulations. Then too, to some extent, these three wheeled scooters are used as recreational vehicles and business vehicles.
However, a particularly irksome problem arises when one of these vehicles develops a front wheel flat. The front end of the three wheeled scooter is devoid of a bumper of the type used on automobiles which are expressly adapted for lifting the vehicle. Further still, the tubular superstructure or chassis comprising the frame of these scooters makes them entirely incompatible with conventional jacks. Consequently, it is not uncommon to find that several workers need be sent to bring or tow the scooter to a garage for service. The cost of this manpower, particularly to a municipality, is significant.